totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sierra Knows About Them
Sierra knows things. Things she really shouldn't... Chapter 1: Lindsay "So. You know, like, EVERYTHING about us? Everything, everything?" Lindsay said. "Anything and everything Lindsay!" Sierra said. "Anything. And. Everything." Lindsay looked away, thinking about what to ask to test Sierra's knowledge. "Hmm... Who was the first crush I had?" Lindsay said. "Oh that's easy, Gerogal Prixalo. Lives on Treblu 5th street, has dirty blonde hair and grey green eyes the color of 'rotting seaweed', your words, not mine, room is second to the left on his family's house's third floor. You met in DayCare." Sierra said, recounting the facts with chilling speed and accuracy. "Uhh, who did I lie to when I said I liked to watch Doki Doki Magi Girls?" Lindsay said, a hint of unease to her voice. "I thought you were gonna make this hard! You lied to your best friend Cherie Goldhuqe. Lives on 12th Jokal Street, has black hair, eyes the color of, your words, 'dying cat bodies', room is right smack dab in the middle of the sibling hall." Sierra said with the same. Chilling. Accuracy... Lindsay was starting to get goosebumps. That lie was something she kept to herself. "Oh, I'm just getting started. You also lied to your mother about studying for the test to taken out of middle school. You copied everything but your name from your neighbor, who just so happened to be the valedictorian of the school!" Sierra said, scarily cheerful. "*shiver* H-how did you k-know that? I thought that was my best kept secret! I didn't even post it on social media!" Lindsay said. Sierra chuckled. "Told you! Anything and everything. For example, you ate a pickle, mayo and turkey on a lightly toasted brioche bun with a mix of poppy and sesame seeds on June 21, in second grade. It was accompanied by chicken fried yucca wedges." Sierra said, getting it straight on the bullseye. Lindsay looked away but Sierra shoved her face towards her. "Anything. And. Everything Lindsay." She said. Lindsay ran away to her room to wallow in her terror, wondering about how Sierra knew all that. Chapter 2: Duncan Duncan watched as Lindsay ran off in terror. "What's her problem?" He said to himself. "Hey Duncan! I bet you I can tell you anything about your past and get it completely and utterly on the dot right." Sierra said. "Sure, not like I have anything else to do." Duncan said. "What did I first get in juvie for?" He asked. "Simple! You broke into a now defunct bank company when you were 12 and stole exactly $420,000.30 by stealing your father's credit card number- which is 1826-1726-92766- and taking out a huge loan. You did it because you needed to pay off your mother's hospital bills for her stage 3 liver cancer." Sierra said. Duncan sat there silent. 'Dang. She's good. Probably just looked up my police records...' He thought. "What was my first word?" He said sarcastically. "Simple! It was gun. Your father was talking about his job and was talking about the guns he was using. You overheard and your first word was gun." Sierra said. Duncan was starting to get creeped out. "Oh, I know a lot more Duncan. Anything and everything! For example, you- although your police records don't show it- have committed murder." Sierra said in a chipper tone. "A guy in the alley. You were on your way home from 6th grade science. You had a bad day. Terrible grades coming in, a lot of bullying and you just wanted to be alone. He pulled you aside and asked how your day went. Lucky for you, you were always prepared for a mugging with a knife. Turns out he was your principal. You killed him in cold blood. He noticed you sad and alone and wanted to help. Too much stress and a harsh upbringing really made you tense that day! Good thing you were only 12 or they might have actually considered you killing him!" Sierra said giggling. Duncan just scooted out of the room and thought in horror how she knew about that day. Chapter 3: Courtney WIP